


hello my old friend

by LittleMissNovella



Series: My Poetry [34]
Category: Poetry - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-17
Updated: 2016-02-17
Packaged: 2018-05-26 04:26:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 21
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6223780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleMissNovella/pseuds/LittleMissNovella
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>insomnia, hello my old friend</p>
            </blockquote>





	hello my old friend

insomnia, hello my old friend,  
I wonder what's in store for me today,  
will I lie awake, or simply go crazy


End file.
